


Bet Your Bottom Dollar

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flustered!Yang, Lil shit!Blake, don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When going out to eat with her partner, Yang decides to play a little game. It doesn’t necessarily go how she had planned.





	Bet Your Bottom Dollar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on that that post that’s like”whoever is given the cheque is the top”.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“You did not!”_

Blake’s laughter was the one thing that could left Yang’s spirits when there was the foreboding knowledge of Doctor Oobleck’s upcoming exams. They were always brutal and this next one would be no exception; therefore Yang and Blake were taking a break from the Ice Queen’s studious wrath and catching a bite to eat in Vale at their favourite café.

_“Yup. Kicked every single one of Junior’s boys’ asses. And then then he actually ripped my hair out and, well, do I even need to say what happened?” _Yang smirked when she saw Blake roll her eyes.

_“How much reconstructive surgery did he need?” _Blake asked, lips curling up into a devious smile around her tea mug. Yang shook her head, giggled lightly and threw a doughnut hole at the girl sitting across from her. _“Dork.” _She teased, affection flooding her voice.

Just as she was about ask Blake about her favourite fight, an idea came to mind. _“Ya know, whenever me and my friends from Signal went out; we’d play a game. Who ever loses has to pay. You in?” _Blake’s eyes narrowed to golden skits as she leaned forward.

_“Is that a challenge, Xiao Long?” _Blake murmured quietly, tilting her head lightly. Yang loved it when Blake played along like this. She was somehow even more alluring when she was cocky.

_“I knew I could count on you, Belladonna.” _Yang winked playfully, reaching over to lightly graze her fingers along the back of Blake’s hand. Blake simply slow blinked at her; something that she knew was a small affectionate gesture. Also something that never failed to make her heart melt.

_“I’ll explain when it’s over; just trust me.”_And with that Yang, called over the waitress for the cheque. The woman nodded, making her way over. After some polite pleasantries, she promptly turned to Blake and place the cheque down in front of her and wished them a good day.

Yang’s jaw suddenly decided to introduce itself to the table. _“You?! She gave it to you!” _Yang sputtered. This was an outrage, a scam, a hoax! There was no way.

_“What’s wrong, Yang?”_ Blake was leaning back in her chair, elbow resting on the back while she inspected her nails. Once she knew she had Yang’s attention, she slowly turned her head, tilted it ever so slightly to the left and gave a sharp, knowing grin. _“You look like you’ve hit rock bottom. Or should I say; you are rock bottom?”_ Yang choked. Where the hell did that come from?! Was Blake…? No, no way. She was just being a smartass.

_“You are such a lil shit.” _Yang managed to get out between coughs. _“You just made me choke, Blake!” _Blake quirked an eyebrow at that.

_“There are so many ways to answer that and not all of them are appropriate.” “Blake!”_ Yang was not proud of the her voice cracked into an scandalised squeal but how could she not?! Blake Belladonna didn’t typically make such jokes. She had no idea how cope with this.

_“So, you’ve heard of this game before, then.” _Yang muttered once she started to feel closer to room temperature, refusing to make eye contact for a moment.

_“Have you seen the amount of books I consume, Yang? Of course I know about this game. I just think it’s funny that you thought that you actually had any chance of winning.”_

_“I’ve always won! My friends at Signal always lost!”_

_“But you’ve never had me before, have you?” _Blake smirked as stood up with the cheque and sauntered over to the cashier. But not without reaching over to tickle Yang’s chin playfully. Did she even know what she was doing?

Yang stared after her, only to look away when Blake glanced over her shoulder and winked at her. She definitely knew what she was doing. Probably was enjoying the fact that she had flipped the tables on Yang as well. Yang groaned as she fell face forward onto the table. She should have better than challenge Blake Belladonna. Now she definitely couldn’t think straight.


End file.
